Network traffic associated with messaging, video/image and e-mail has grown explosively in recent years. To support the network traffic, demands for cloud-based storage of network systems have exponentially increased. One solution to meet storage demands is to add more hard disk drives (HDDs) and thus increases HDD density within the systems.
However, it has been a challenge to cool down a system with high density HDDs. In order to cool down a system with higher density HDDs, additional cooling fans are typically needed in the system. However, additional cooling fans increase power consumption of a system. For a datacenter with a large number of server and/or storage systems, additional cooling fans can result in a substantial increase in costs, in terms of components and power. Further, vibrations caused by additional cooling fans may also reduce HDD performance in a system.